koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Jiao/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhang Jiao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : : , : :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style Originally, Zhang Jiao fought with the generic commander sword moveset shared by Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Sima Yi, Yuan Shao and Dong Zhuo. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Gains a completely new moveset: : : Plants staff forward in front of himself, then expands it quickly by making it move back and forth very fast to form a wall. : , : Turns around and flicks his staff quickly from behind him. Launches. : , , : Sends staff flying overhead to hit targets from behind on a return path, and stuns targets. Despite its animation, it must be blocked normally facing Zhang Jiao himself, and not the other way around. : , , , : Holds his staff with both hands and sprays flames to the left then to the right, covering about 180°. Can control the direction during the attack if prior targets have not been hit by his normal chain for an auto-lock-on. : , , , , , ( ): Pushes up his staff, and if is tapped again, he'll fly up to them for a meteor strike where Zhang Jiao hits his target with his staff as he stretches out his body in a holy fashion. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Zhang Jiao does a tiptoe stance while pointing his staff forward. If is tapped multiple times, Zhang Jiao will shoot out fireballs per input. If no inputs are done or if all inputs of are successful, then Zhang Jiao will fire large blast of fire (actually multiple fireballs as one long stream) which gives him notable recoil. : , , , , , : : : A series of singular fireballs being sent out as Zhang Jiao stabs forward with his staff while standing upright, and ends with a final spray of fire from right to left. The True version has him perform the finisher twice. :Dashing : Slides forward with his staff in front of himself for a brake. : , : Shoots staff in front of him. Can hit other targets on the return trip. Horse Moveset : : Zhang Jiao leans to one side, making his staff levitate in the air and shake erratically. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. : Fighting Style Zhang Jiao fights using a staff and fire magic. He fights erratically, reminiscent of a non-human primate, and gives off a sharp, high-pitched battle cry. He is often seen as one of the most difficult characters to use, with few adequate crowd clearing moves (save for with his fire stream-based moves) and a low defense. However, he can be good for situations where fire is very effective, such as draining down HP. His C4 in closed spaces and corners can rack up godly damage if done right, and his Musou Attack is good for crowd clearing as well. Zhang Jiao also is one the few if not, the only character in the game so far to lack any crashing knockback based moves, but his fire stream based attacks tend to make up for that with fire-based damage and great crowd coverage. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light via flaming aura that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Zhang Jiao levitates his staff in front of himself for an unblockable grab. If it connects, he will lift up the target on his levitating staff and gesture it to twirl them away with a spiraling knockback effect. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Levitates staff horizontally up and down in a rapid fashion while walking forward, ended by a circular shockwave that staggers. : , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, except the final fire stream is changed into an actual fire stream instead of a wad of projectiles. Each of the inputs can no longer penetrate through enemies. : : Same as before, only the flamethrower portion has different types of fireballs that do not burn the opponent on the True Musou version (on the first flamethrower stream of the finisher). : , : Flips in the air then falls down with body stretched out to emit a gust of wind around himself when he lands. :L1, : Counterattacks with C2. Fighting Style The fourth installment, Zhang Jiao's flames can activate other elements, enabling some interesting combinations. He also has an unblockable grab needed to bypass a few blockers, and is one of the few characters with a unique jumping charge in this game. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Gestures with a pose and creates blue tremor around him that trips enemies. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Same as before, only the staggering shockwave inflicts extra damage and can actually K.O. enemies. : , , , , : Raises staff in the air, causing four floating yellow diamonds with Chinese symbols to appear in front of him. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Zhang Jiao moves erratically, spraying out fire in a circular manner. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Zhang Jiao restarts his normal attack chain starting from the third blow. : (True): Similar to his new C6, but Zhang Jiao spins around a few more times. : , : Levitates in the air, followed by spinning 360 degrees and spraying multiple fire sprays from his levitating staff. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Performs a mighty stomp alongside a giant image of himself. :R1 (Counter): Raises his arms, emitting a ground shockwave around him that staggers. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Momentarily covers the area within a large column of wind. :Triple Attack 2: Causes a pillar of energy to severely impact the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Conjures a massive force of air that surrounds the user. Dynasty Warriors 6 He shares his moveset with Pang Tong. See Staff Moveset for more details. :Special Attack: Fire: sets off multiple eruptions of fire in random areas surrounding Zhang Jiao. When used on a base, the base is engulfed in fire and all opposing base forces inside of it are damaged. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhang Jiao mainly uses the cane moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhang Jiao is affiliated with the shaman rod in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Levitates into the air and is encased in a flaming aura; attacks are temporarily imbued with fire. :Musou - Miracle of Earth (地の奇跡よ!): : Swings his staff into the air several times to create a fireball to slam it into the ground. :Alternate Musou - Miracle of Heaven (天の奇跡よ!): R1 + : Creates a huge fireball, causes it to explode which summons a rain of fire. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Mental: Tap both sides of screen: Conjures a controllable fireball while levitating, then causes it to detonate at the end of the attack. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Conjures a sudden burst on the ground while hovering in mid-air. :R1: Hovers in the air while enshrouded in flames. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Heals own injuries before conjuring a sudden bolt of lightning to stun enemies. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhang Jiao keeps the same moveset from the last expansion title, but also gains additional attacks to his repertoire of techniques. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Conjures a fiery shockwave that immobilizes foes within range. Works best when preliminary charge attack connects against a large crowd of enemies. :Aerial Musou - Miracle of Fire (炎の奇跡よ!): , : Conjures several balls of fire that produce three large pillars of flames momentarily. :Awakening Musou: Triggers multiple explosions while numerous fireballs rain down on the area. He ends the assault by conjuring a bigger explosion that sends out waves of energy. The extended version causes the rain of fireballs to stop while he levitates in the air creating even more eruptions along the way, summoning three burning pillars near the end. Category:Movesets